You Can't Deny It
by itsjustalittlemakeup
Summary: Anderberry!Sibling AU. When Kurt and Blaine realise their feelings for one another, finally, Rachel has something to say about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be at university.

**A/N:** Okay, so I've jumped on the Anderberry!Sibling AU that tumblr created. Not entirely intentional, but it just worked out this way. I have a bit more of this written, but my beta wants me to write this as a chaptered fic as opposed to a one shot - so she made me end it where I ended it. If I get enough of a response to the story I will put out more chapters of it, though as opposed to being a continuous story it might just be one shots of different events. Anyway, review and let me know one way or the other. I hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the Berry's door, dreading seeing the disaster that is another Rachel Berry party. After the one in Junior year Kurt had strategically been grounded every other time a party came around. This time though was Rachel's birthday and Kurt had no good excuse to not attend. Kurt went to knock again when the door finally opened, and instead of Ms. Berry he was greeted by her brother Blaine.<p>

'Blaine!' Kurt smiled and pulled him into the hug, Blaine quickly returning it. 'I didn't know you would be here tonight, Rachel said you had a Warbler reunion or something of the sort that you had to attend.'

Blaine was grinning widely and hadn't released Kurt from his embrace. 'I did, but I cancelled, I mean it's my sister**'s** birthday, I couldn't exactly miss that, could I? Plus I haven't really had time to hang out with you lately, so really, this is just an excuse to spend more time with you,' Blaine said squeezing Kurt's sides.

Kurt squirmed a little, before batting Blaine's hands away. _He makes it so hard to not like him, he just has to be the sweetest person in the world,_ Kurt thought. 'Stop, I'm ticklish! You know that! Also I know, we haven't hung out in forever, you're never here when I stop by anymore, and senior year has been busy for both of us. I must say, your sister does take up a lot of my time.'

'Rachel does occupy most of your time I have noticed. Hopefully tonight she will spend around Finn so instead I can steal you away and not have her eavesdropping,' Blaine said, wrapping an arm around Kurt and pulling him inside, only then noticing the bag in his hand. 'Oooooh, did you bake something? Please tell me you baked something and that I can steal some and my darling sister wouldn't notice.' Blaine made grabby hands at the bag.

Kurt was swatting them away, whilst simultaneously trying to remove himself from Blaine's arms to get the present further away from him. 'What are you five? Stop it, Blaine!' That's when Blaine started tickling Kurt's side and Kurt couldn't help the giggles coming out of his mouth. 'Blaine you n-need t-to st-stop, please?'

Blaine kept his arms on Kurt's waist, 'Do you promise to give me some cake?'

Kurt went to reply but another voice answered, 'Blaine get your hands off of my friend and my cake. Go downstairs, I'm sure the boys are missing you.' Blaine and Kurt both exchanged a confused glance, and Kurt just shrugged.

'Okay sis, whatever you say. See you down there Kurt.' Blaine smiled before heading down to his basement.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Rachel before pulling her into a tight hug, 'Happy Birthday Rach! How is everything down there? Not too out of hand?'

'No, everything's fine,' she replied with a frown still on her face, 'What were you and Blaine doing? You were up here for ages.'

'Not really, I mean I just got here and we were catching up. What's up with you Rach? Since when do you care if Blaine and I talk.' Kurt had noticed lately that she had been trying to get them to spend less time together. Kurt figured it was because she noticed he liked Blaine, but I mean, she had told Kurt that Blaine was interested in a guy from Dalton, so it shouldn't matter how Kurt feels if Blaine isn't interested.

'No reason, I just don't like to be neglected on my birthday,' Rachel said with a pout.

'Naw! I'm sure you won't be. Let's go downstairs, I'm sure everyone's missing you and you don't want to miss any of your party just for little ol' me.'

When they got downstairs Kurt immediately made eye contact with Blaine who smiled in his direction before raising his eyebrows in question, hoping for an explanation about Rachel's weird behaviour up stairs. Kurt shrugged in reply, and made a 'she's crazy' notion with his finger which made Blaine grin in reply.

It was then that Kurt realised everyone was drinking. _Excellent, just what I need to spend my Saturday night doing, looking after drunk people_. Two hours later and everyone at the party was looking a bit sloppy except for himself and Blaine. Kurt really shouldn't have been surprised when someone, Santana most likely, shouted out that they should play Truth or Dare. Everyone replied with some kind of cheer, which meant that Kurt would be stuck playing Truth or Dare with a bunch of intoxicated teenagers.

'OKAY!' Santana shouted to the group after they placed themselves in a haphazard circle. Kurt only just noticed that Blaine had sat next to him, and flashed him a quick smile that was hastily returned. 'I'm going first bitches. And I am directing my question to the lady of the hour, Ms. Berry. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Have you had sex with Frankenteen yet?'

Blaine looked like he was going to be sick, 'I didn't realise that by agreeing to this game I would be subjected to the horror story that is my sister's sex life,' Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt couldn't help but let out a little giggle, quickly replying with, 'Well you're not alone, don't forget that Finn's my brother now. This is territory I thought I never would have to worry about.'

Rachel noticed the exchange and was distracted by it. 'Come on Berry! Tick Tock, Tick Tock.'

'Oh uhm, yes I have,' she said, not taking her eyes off of Kurt and Blaine who hadn't even noticed her staring and had continued to whisper to each other. 'Oh it's my go now, I chose, Mercedes, truth or dare?'

'Uhm, I'm going to go on the safe side, and say truth.'

'Did you and Sam really hook up this summer?'

Mercedes blushed before nodding, 'Yeah we did.'

Sam cut over her, 'We're actually still together.' The couple smiled at each other before quickly kissing.

'Awww, that's so adorable!' Kurt whispered to Blaine.

'They do look good together. Just look how happy they are,' Blaine said. Kurt turned and made eye contact with Blaine before smiling.

'Who would have guessed that you are such a sap?'

Blaine scoffed, 'Oh, don't even try to pretend like that isn't the sweetest thing ever.'

Kurt reluctantly nodded his head, only now noticing that Mercedes and Sam had stopped making out and Mercedes had picked Puck, who had apparently picked dare judging by the lack of clothes he was wearing and the fact that Mike and Sam were doing body shots off of him.

'There you go chocolate lover,' Puck said, 'Now it's my turn, Blaine, truth or dare?'

Blaine noticed that Puck's eyes looked calculating, like he was planning something. 'I'm going to have to go with dare, who knows what you people could make me reveal if I said truth.'

'Okay, I dare you to make out with Hummel,' Puck said with a proud smirk on his face like he had just invented cheese or something.

'NO! No, absolutely not. I am the birthday girl therefore I can veto any dares and I veto this one,' Rachel interjected.

Santana snorted, 'We never agreed to those terms. Plus I wants to see these two get their mack on. It would be totally hot.'

Both Blaine and Kurt blushed in embarrassment as the entire circle seemed to contemplate them for a bit.

Tina nodded, 'Yeah it would be hot.' Mercedes and Quinn quickly agreed with Tina.

'I love both of my dolphins, and they should love each other.'

'Look, I don't want to see my brother and my best friend kiss.' Rachel tried again to veto the dare.

'Then you can leave the room Berry. This is going to happen, whether you like it or not.'

Kurt was a little hurt by how much Rachel clearly didn't want him to kiss Blaine. I mean it was just a kiss, it wasn't like anything would happen from it. And Rachel knew how much Kurt liked him, thanks to Mercedes, so she would know how much it would mean to him just to have this moment.

Rachel pouted before saying, 'Fine, but only 10 seconds, and no tongue.'

Santana shot her a death glare, 'Thirty seconds and tongue.'

Kurt raised his hand and waved, 'Do mine and Blaine's opinion count for any of this?'

'No,' both girls said in unison.

'Well that's good,' Kurt murmured to Blaine who just laughed in reply.

'Okay boys, you have 20 seconds and you have to use church tongue.'

Blaine cocked his head to the side, 'Church tongue?'

'Little bit of tongue, but nothing grotesque Blaine,' Rachel said in a know-it-all tone.

Blaine turned to Kurt, mimicking Rachel's facial expressions and making Kurt giggle. 'Less talking, more making out!' Puck shouted.

Blaine's eye's flickered between Kurt's eyes and lips before he leaned in and captured Kurt's mouth in a soft kiss. After a second Blaine cupped Kurt's face pulling him closer and running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip. Kurt was so caught up in the kiss that he nearly didn't notice when Santana's countdown finished. He wouldn't have noticed at all if Rachel Berry hadn't pulled them both apart. 'It's been 20 seconds,' was all she stated, before going back to sit with Finn.

Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other for a minute before Rachel once again broke their moment, this time telling Blaine that he had to choose someone for truth or dare. The rest of the game was a bit of a blur, Kurt knew that he had seen some really disturbing things, and knew more about his friends' sex life then he really wanted to. After about an hour the game broke up so that everyone could have some cake, and then Rachel set up karaoke which meant that the rest of the night would be listening to mediocre singing as his friends got steadily more inebriated.

When it hit around midnight Kurt went upstairs to get a drink of water. It was clear that everyone was on their downward spiral, Rachel had already passed out on the sofa, and a lot of the couples had curled up in their respective beds for some cuddling. Santana, Puck, Brittany, Artie and Quinn were the only ones still drinking and even they were slowing down.

Kurt just filled up his cup with water when he heard the basement door opening and someone walking towards the kitchen. _Maybe Quinn has realised that unless she wants to feel like hell she'll need to drink at least 3 litres of water._ Kurt was pleasantly surprised when he realised it was Blaine that had come up stairs. 'Hey,' Kurt said softly.

'Hey, sorry for crashing your party in the kitchen, but the people downstairs aren't the best conversationalists right now.'

Kurt chuckled. 'I guess they wouldn't be. Though let's be honest, Santana, Puck and Brittany are never really good for conversations.'

'True.' An awkward silence descended on them, and they could hear faint shouts of 'Shots, shots, shots.' Blaine shuffled a little, 'Want to go outside and sit on the porch steps? It might not be so loud.'

Kurt agreed quickly, 'They have to stop soon right? I mean I would like to sleep at some point tonight.'

'You and me both,' Blaine replied. 'Kurt, look I have something I want to tell you, that if I'm being honest with myself, I've wanted to say for a while.' Kurt noticed that Blaine's hands were picking at a loose seam in his jeans and placed his hand over Blaine's to make him stop. Blaine locked eyes with Kurt, and slowly raised a hand to cup Kurt's neck.

'Blaine, what are you doing?' Kurt murmured not taking his eyes off of Blaine's.

'Something I should have done years ago,' was Blaine's reply before he moved in and kissed Kurt firmly on the lips, tilting his head immediately to deepen the kiss. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue against his bottom lip and this time Rachel wasn't there to stop them so Kurt opened his mouth deepening the kiss even more. Kurt pulled back slightly and sucked on Blaine's lower lip before biting it gently which caused Blaine to moan. Kurt pulled back and rested his forehead against Blaine's. Kurt licked his lips and noticed Blaine's eyes following the movement.

'Okay,' Kurt said, then swallowed trying to make his voice sound more solid, 'Okay, what?' Kurt asked.

'I liked you the moment I met you last year, Kurt. I've tried to make myself stop because Rachel told me you weren't interested. But I can't help it Kurt, and **you're** just so damn witty and beautiful and I could keep denying how much I care for you except then we kissed tonight and it was like 100 fireworks went off in my head at once.' Blaine took a deep breath, 'I also thought after the kiss that you might be interested a little.'

'Woah, wait, back up. You've liked me for how long? Rachel told me that you were interested in a boy at Dalton, and that you are just naturally flirty.' Kurt looked confused, 'Why would she lie to us?' Kurt asked.

'Are you saying you like me too?' Blaine asked hopefully.

'Yes, you moron, of course I like you, that's why I stay here more often than Rachel coming to mine. I just needed an excuse to see you and talk to you. Well at least until you came to McKinley and now I see you on a more regular basis.' Blaine's face lit up in a grin before he pulled Kurt in again to kiss him.

Kurt couldn't say how much later it was, kissing Blaine was like entering a place where time **ceased** to exist. When they pulled apart for air, Kurt glanced at his watch and realised it was just past 2am. 'Wow, its 2am already,' Kurt stated in shock.

'Huh, time sure flies when you're having fun,' Blaine said with a wink in Kurt's direction.

'Oh my god, I can't believe you just said that.' Kurt nudged Blaine's shoulder though there was a silly grin plastered on his face. Blaine stood up and offered Kurt his hand.

'Kurt? What are we?' Blaine asked, keeping a hold of Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked at their clasped hands, 'I'm not sure Blaine, can we talk about it in the morning? We're going to have to talk to Rach about this as well you realise.'

Blaine sighed and nodded, he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer out of Kurt. 'Come on then, bed time. I'm sure you can crash in Rachel's, she won't mind.'

'Good idea.' They both headed inside, Blaine not letting go of Kurt's hands as they made their way upstairs to Rachel's bedroom. They pushed open the door to see Rachel and Finn on her bed making out messily.

'Oh gross, gross, gross. I did not just see that. Ew,' Blaine stated cringing, he looked at Kurt to see his face twisted in disgust.

'That is something that I never wanted to see, nor ever want to see again, that was nasty.' Kurt sighed and rubbed his head, 'Also, now where am I going to sleep?'

Blaine was studying their hands, 'You could always crash in my bed. No funny business, I promise.'

Blaine expecting Kurt to say no, didn't stop studying their hands. 'Is cuddling counted as funny business?' Was all Kurt asked, pulling Blaine towards his bedroom.

'Wait, you'll stay with me?' Blaine asked slightly shocked.

'Well, to be honest, there really is nowhere else comfortable to sleep. Plus, just count it towards more time that we can hang out,' Kurt stated with a grin. 'I'm going to quickly get changed,' Kurt said leaving to go to the bathroom to put his pyjama's on and when he got back to Blaine's room, Blaine was already under the covers snuggled in on one side. 'You look adorable.' Kurt smiled.

'I'll look even more adorable when you come cuddle me.' Kurt laughed getting into the bed on the other side. Blaine quickly pulled Kurt tight against him. 'Sleep time now.'

Kurt giggled, 'you really are adorable.'

'Mmmm, that's what my dad's say.' Kurt snuggled in closer, _I could really get used to this._Both boys drifted off to sleep, comfortable being in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Kurt was rudely awoken by a horrible screeching noise the next morning. It was only when he became more conscious that he realised that it was Rachel. 'Whaa?' He looked down to see Blaine slowly waking up. Kurt couldn't help but notice how adorable Blaine looked rubbing his eyes. Blaine finally woke up enough and made eye contact with Kurt, 'mmm morning,' he said with a grin.<p>

'What are you both doing in here!' Oh, that's right, Kurt remembered, horrible screeching, woke him up.

'How are you yelling and not severely hung over?' Blaine asked, keeping his arms around Kurt.

'Well finding your brother and your best friend in bed together is a pretty sobering sight,' Rachel stated, glancing between both of the boys. 'Are you going to explain to me why you two are sharing a bed?'

"What's your deal Rachel?' Kurt asked, 'We shared a bed, because when we went to go to sleep you and Finn were occupying your bed. Also, that was more of your sex life **than** I ever wanted to see, just fyi. So, Blaine asked if I wanted to share his bed, and I agreed. It's not a big deal Rach.'

'Yes it is, because you are my best friend, and he is my brother. Now get out of bed, breakfast is ready.'

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look of disbelief before getting out of bed and following Rachel to the kitchen where the rest of the glee members were assembled. Though they all looked half asleep, or half dead, Kurt couldn't quite work out which. Needless to say the morning was spent avoiding Rachel's death glare and talking to Blaine only when she wasn't looking. For that reason Kurt left fairly shortly after breakfast, helping Finn to his car so they could get home and Kurt could avoid Rachel's hostility.

'It was a great night Rach, thanks for having us. I'm sure Finn shares the same sentiments, but he seems to be a bit comatose right night.' Kurt pulled her into a hug. And Rachel latched on.

'Nothing happened between you and Blaine right? Like **you're** just friends?' Rachel asked whilst keeping a tight hold on Kurt.

'What would you say if something had happened?' Kurt asked, making it seem like pure curiosity.

'I don't know, it's just, you're _my _best friend you know. And I don't want to share you with Blaine. I already have to share all my stuff,' Rachel said, pulling back. Kurt just sent her a small smile, but didn't deny that anything happened. Kurt didn't want to lose his friendship with Rachel. She was his best friend, and they had plans to go to New York together.

'Rach, you know you're my best friend too. And I don't mind sharing you with Finn, just some food for thought. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow.'

* * *

><p><em>Hey Kurt! It's Blaine, I know we didn't get a lot of time to talk this morning, so I was wondering if maybe you would like to go on a date with me next Friday night – xB<em>

**Blaine, look I've been thinking, I don't think it would be wise for us to date. Or talk about what happened Saturday night. – Kurt.**

_What? Kurt, you said you have liked me for as long as I have liked you, what's going on? Why the sudden change of mind? – xB_

Kurt bit his lip, he didn't want to hurt Blaine, but Rachel clearly didn't want them to be together, and if it meant sacrificing his happiness to keep his best friend, Kurt would do it.

**No reason, just drop it Blaine. - Kurt**

* * *

><p>Blaine frowned at his phone, and put it aside, trying to push the hurt feelings down. Something must have happened, Rachel must have said something to Kurt, because no way would Kurt have this much of 360 degree turn around without her interference.<p>

_Meet me in the choir room before school. Please. – Blaine_

Kurt re-read the text again before pushing open the door and seeing Blaine pacing nervously in front of the piano. Kurt cleared his throat, gaining Blaine's attention and making him halt. 'Hi,' Kurt said nervously, quickly closing the door behind him.

'We need to talk,' Blaine stated, he wasn't letting Kurt weasel out of this conversation again like he did Sunday night.

'No we don't, like I said then Blaine, there's nothing to talk about.' Kurt's tried to stay as emotionless as possible, but his shaking hands betrayed him.

'You can't pretend Saturday night didn't happen, Kurt. Or Sunday morning for that matter! It doesn't work that way,' Blaine said, moving in front of Kurt, essentially pinning Kurt between the wall and himself so that Kurt couldn't run again. 'We kissed.' At this Kurt blanched and looked down at his hands, Blaine continued on, 'We also slept together.'

'Yes, we kissed and slept in the same bed. What's your point?' Kurt said, still speaking to the floor. It was Blaine's damn eyes that got him into this mess and he wasn't about to make the same mistake twice.

'My point is that we kissed Kurt! Come on, you can't deny that we have something! Don't pretend like you can't feel this,' Blaine stated, stroking Kurt's arm and watching as goose bumps appeared in its wake.

Kurt shook his head, moving his arm away from Blaine's, 'Whether I feel this or not is irrelevant Blaine, this isn't going to happen so just let it go.' Kurt went to move back to the door to the choir room but Blaine blocked his path, raising arms on either side of Kurt's head.

'What does that mean, Kurt? Why do our feelings not matter in this? You want to be with me that much I can tell, so what's holding you back?' Kurt could feel Blaine trying to make eye contact with him but he kept his eyes focused on the floor. 'Look at me Kurt,' Blaine said, before placing a finger under Kurt's chin and raising his face so that Kurt was looking him in the eyes. 'What's stopping you from being with me?' Blaine whispered. Kurt didn't know how it happened but all he knew was that he was once again kissing Blaine. _His stupid eyes,_ Kurt thought, _it's always his damn eyes._

Kurt turned his face away and felt Blaine chasing his lips. 'I told myself I wouldn't do that again,' Kurt said, his voice breathier then he would've liked.

'Please, Kurt,' Blaine practically whimpered looking at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

'Your sister,' Kurt replied. 'She doesn't want us to be together.' Blaine went to protest but Kurt merely placed a finger over his mouth. 'Don't even try to deny it Blaine, she's been lying to us for months about each other's feelings. Not to mention that I'm only allowed over when you are definitely not going to be there.' Kurt looked away from Blaine's eyes only to look back seconds later. 'Also did you _miss _all of Sunday morning when she death glared us because we shared the same bed. She's my best friend Blaine, I can't do this to her. I want to, god knows I want to, but I can't.'

Blaine took a deep breath in, 'So that's all you need? You just need her approval and you'll be with me?'

Kurt laughed, 'You make it sound like it'll be easy.'

Blaine moved his hands up and down Kurt's side where they had been resting. 'She might not have wanted for us to develop feelings for each other Kurt, but if she knew that we truly cared about each other then I'm sure she would be happy for us.'

Kurt's fingers moved to play with Blaine's hair whilst he spoke _hmm, his hair is really soft, he needs to forgo the gel at some point_, 'And how do you know that?'

'Oh come on Kurt, she loves us. Once she realises that us being apart makes us miserable she will want us to be together.' Blaine looked at Kurt through lowered lashes, 'Being without _you_ Kurt would make me more miserable than you could imagine.'

Kurt let a small smile show, 'I don't know, I think I have a vague idea.' Kurt shifted his hands moving them to Blaine's shoulders, when Blaine suddenly pulled him into a tight hug. 'School's going to start soon Blaine.' He felt Blaine's nod against his neck.

'I know, but just a few more minutes, please?' Blaine pulled back to look into Kurt's eyes.

'Argh, you know, don't you?' Kurt said smacking Blaine's arm lightly.

Blaine let a small smirk show, 'Know what, Kurt?'

'That your damn eyes make me melt!'

Blaine chuckled, 'I may have worked that out last night when you kept trying to avoid my gaze.' It was then that the bell decided to ring, bringing them back to reality. 'One more kiss? I am going to talk to Rachel a.s.a.p. I wouldn't want you to become someone else's boyfriend before I have the chance to talk to her.'

'There _is_ no one else Blaine, but I will take the kiss.' Kurt leaned forward then capturing Blaine's lips in a kiss, Kurt sucked Blaine's bottom lip and bit down lightly remembering it had made him moan last night. Kurt was happy to hear that it still had the same effect today, before pulling away.

'That's not fair,' Blaine whined.

'Nothing's fair in love and war, darling.' Kurt said before dashing out of the room to head to class laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did I wouldn't be at university.

* * *

><p>'Hey Rachel, wait up!' Blaine called quickly catching up to his sister. 'I need to talk to you, think you can spare me the beginning of your lunch?'<p>

'Of course Blaine, is this about a song to sing for this week's assignment? Because I have already written out a list of potential songs for you, I feel like sometimes you miss the point of the lessons.' Blaine couldn't even focus on the hypocrisy of that statement, and instead just shook his head in answer.

'No, I was hoping I could talk to you about Kurt. More specifically, me dating Kurt.' Blaine could see Rachel shoulders automatically tense before she pulled him into a random classroom. 'Rach, what are you doing?' Blaine asked before tugging his arm out of her grasp.

'What do you think you're doing? You can't date Kurt. No, I simply won't allow it.'

Blaine was taken aback by the anger in her tone, 'What Rach? Really? I mean I really like him and I would _love_ the chance to show him how much he means to me. You know how long I've liked him for.'

'Which is exactly why I've been keeping you apart!' Rachel sighed, 'Have you ever thought of the position you are putting me in? He's my best friend Blaine, what happens if you two break up? Then I will have to pick a side, and I will pick you because you're family.' Rachel stopped her pacing to fix him with a stare, 'And I don't want to lose my best friend. Really you are being very selfish Blaine.'

'Huh? We won't break up, or even if we did, we would never make you choose between us, and you know it. What's the real reason behind you not wanting us to be together?' Rachel opened her mouth it interrupt, 'No Rach, it's not just now, even before we both made our feelings about each other clear to you, you've tried to keep us apart. So what are you really worried about?'

'What I'm worried about Blaine, is you stealing my best friend! You've always taken the things that I have liked most. And Kurt is just another thing you will get. Do you really think that he will want to hang out with me, when he has you?' Rachel was glaring at him now. Blaine couldn't help but feel hurt well up in his chest at how vehemently Rachel was against this relationship. A chance for Blaine to truly be happy in this hell hole of a high school for once. Blaine had made a promise to himself to not guilt trip Rachel into letting them date, he would accept her decision. Though he will point out some flaws in her argument, if just to make her really think about what she was implying.

'What is wrong with you? Of course he will. Do you suddenly not want to hang out with Kurt because you and Finn are back on? No, you hang out with him because he's your _best friend_. Shockingly, you are also who _he_ relies on. So by you implying that he would ditch you for me, you are just insulting Kurt.' Blaine looked down, 'You really should have more faith in him Rach. Did you know that he wouldn't date me unless I got the go ahead from you. You are the one he cares about most, I'm not worth risking your friendship for.' Rachel's eyes widened in disbelief. She would never have thought that Kurt thought so highly of their friendship. 'But if you really don't want us to date then I will stop arguing and stop pursuing him. You can have him.' Blaine shrugged before getting up to leave.

'Really Blaine? You'd do that for me?' Rachel's voice was quiet and timid.

'Yeah Rach, because I love you, and I just want you to be happy.' Rachel watched him leave, feeling a little guilty about the way she had acted, but not regretting it. She knew that Kurt would choose Blaine over her, it was inevitable. Blaine was just a gay, male version of herself, why would Kurt need her after he got Blaine?

Kurt stood outside the classroom he saw Blaine and Rachel slip into earlier, shocked by what he was hearing. He never though Rachel would think so little of him and their friendship, he kind of wanted to barge in there and tell her off for thinking that he could ever ditch her. Though 10 seconds later it wasn't necessary as Blaine stood up for him, it was then that Kurt decided that he didn't need Rachel's approval. If she was going to deny them this purely because she doubted Kurt's friendship, then he would show her that it wouldn't change anything.

Kurt waited until Blaine left and quickly grabbed his hand a pulled him out of the school and towards his vehicle, 'You don't have anything important on today do you?' Kurt asked, remembering that although Blaine was in the same year, he did take different classes.

'No, but what are you doing Kurt? It's only lunch we still have a couple of hours of school left, and I'm sure from your position outside the door that you heard Rachel's answer.' Blaine was trying to remove his hand from Kurt's grasp, but Kurt just tightened his grip. Didn't Kurt understand that this was just hurting Blaine more, getting a taste of something that he would never have thanks to his darling sister.

'I heard Rachel's answer, and like you, think that her reasoning is extremely flawed. Get in the car, we're going for coffee.' Kurt walked to the passenger side door and opened it for Blaine gesturing for the boy to get in, before closing the door and getting into the driver's seat.

'Coffee?' Blaine queried, Kurt and Blaine used to always have coffee together at the Berry's house when Rachel was running late, which was pretty much every time Kurt and Rachel hung out.

'Yes, coffee. I believe that's the most common first date, yes?' Kurt said, starting the car, and chancing a glance in Blaine's direction, to see an adorably confused pout on his face. Kurt pulled out of the car park and headed towards The Lima Bean whilst Blaine still processed what was happening.

When they pulled into the parking lot Blaine finally broke the silence, 'So, wait. Even though Rachel said we couldn't date, which you said was the deal breaker in this situation, we are still going on a date?' Kurt let out a sigh of relief when Blaine just seemed confused instead of angry or hurt.

'Come on, let's go grab a coffee, I know a great park nearby where we can talk. It's probably not the best topic for a first date, but I guess we can go off plans for a while.' Kurt said getting out of the car, before going around the other side and opening the door for Blaine. 'Are you coming? Or am I going on this date alone?' The teasing glint in Kurt's eyes seemed to get Blaine out of the trance he had been in since he left the classroom where Rachel had told him no, and he scrambled to get out of the car before Kurt could change his mind.

'Okay, so what coffee do you drink when you have an option other than instant?'

'Uh, generally I get a medium Drip.' Blaine was still confused but he figured he would go with it. One date was better than none.

Kurt turned to the barista, 'Can I get a Medium Drip, a large non-fat mocha and biscotti.' He handed over the cash and waited for the coffee's to be ready before handing Blaine his coffee and the biscotti and taking Blaine's hand before leaving the store and leading him toward a small path around the side. 'I found this place once when I was bored and waiting for Mercedes to show up because she was running an hour late. I'll think you'll like it.'

When they got to the clearing, it really wasn't anything special, just a park bench surrounded by trees. Blaine could understand the appeal of it, 'It's quiet.' Kurt smiled, he knew that Blaine would get it. 'Now, are you going to explain? I'm sorry if I'm being pushy Kurt, but you have to know, that experiencing this and knowing that I won't get a second date is kind of killing me.' Blaine's eyes were pleading and Kurt did the only thing he could think of to comfort him and that was to pull him into a tight hug.

'Okay, you need to know, that as long as you want it, there's a second and a third and a tenth and a fiftieth date, there for you to have.' Kurt whispered into his ear, before pulling back, 'But there are conditions, at least for a while. I have a plan you see.' Kurt let a small smile come across his face, and Blaine could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

'What are you planning Kurt Hummel?'

'Well Blaine Anderson-Berry, I was thinking, that since your sister so vehemently turned down any prospect of our relationship based on the terms of me becoming a shitty friend that we would test the theory.' Blaine raised his eyebrows in curiosity, 'You're really cute when you're confused by the way, and really distracting because you're so cute.' Kurt shook his head, knowing that was off topic, but being unable to ignore the adorable pout that Blaine had, had on his face since the car trip. 'So I was thinking, we could date in secret.' Blaine immediately raised his hand to protest, he wanted Kurt, but he wanted everyone to know. He didn't want to be in a half relationship, and he didn't think Kurt would either. 'It's not ideal, I mean ideally Rachel would want us to be happy, and that would be that. But I thought that if we dated in secret and then after a couple of weeks if she hasn't noticed me treating her any differently we could show her that her fears were unfounded.' Kurt could see the doubt in Blaine's eyes, 'Think about it, please. I want to be with you Blaine, so much, and we just need to _show _her that nothing will change.'

'But it will change Kurt, no matter what you think, there will be a change in dynamics.' Blaine didn't know why he was saying this, he wanted Kurt, and he could have him. 'No actually ignore that, yes Kurt, I want to be with you.'

Kurt was unconvinced, 'If you don't think it'll work Blaine, let me know now. I want you to be comfortable with this idea. I thought it would be a win/win situation Blaine, but I want you to be happy as well. Your happiness means so much to me Blaine.' And that essentially was what made up Blaine's mind. The difference between Kurt and Rachel was that Kurt would put Blaine's happiness before his and sacrifice his wants for Blaine.

'I want to Kurt. But it's only temporary. Two weeks, in two weeks we tell her, if she hasn't figured it out.' Blaine was holding Kurt's hands and staring into his eyes, trying to get across how serious he was on this point.

'Okay, two weeks.' Kurt was cut off by a bird whistling, and that seemed to diffuse the intense atmosphere that had started when they arrived at the clearing. Kurt laughed glancing around and noticing the coffee and biscotti. 'Well I think I have royally screwed up the first date. Our coffee won't be very hot anymore.' Kurt picked up his cup anyway, and took a sip and shrugged, 'Still luke warm. So Blaine Anderson-Berry, will you have luke warm coffee with me?'

Blaine laughed sitting on the seat and pulling Kurt down to sit next to him, 'I would love to Mr. Hummel, as long as you include some of those biscotti too.'

'Well that's a given, I couldn't eat it all myself, that would be rude.' Kurt's eyes were sparking and he had the biggest smile plastered on his face. 'I'm so glad you're here with me Blaine.'

Blaine got caught up in Kurt's eyes, 'The feelings mutual, there's no where I would rather be.' And Blaine leaned over feeling bold and kissed Kurt, it still felt like the very first time, although this time Kurt tasted distinctly of coffee. He raised a hand to cup his face enjoying the heat that flared from wherever he was touching Kurt. Kurt pulled back and took in a deep breath resting his hand casually on Blaine's thigh, before lifting his coffee and taking another sip.

'You're being too distracting, drink your coffee already, there will be time for kissing later.' Blaine couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and he snuck another kiss on Kurt's cheek before dipping some biscotti into his coffee.

'Well I apologise. Thank you for the coffee though Kurt. I think this has been a successful first date after all.'

'I'm not so sure about that, you kissed far too early in the date. We're supposed to do that at your front porch.' Kurt said playfully nudging Blaine's shoulder.

'Hmm, well you did promise me more later. Although instead of the front porch, it's going to have to be in your car at school.' Blaine contemplated this for a few seconds, 'Nope don't think I kissed to early on, I think this setting is far more appropriate place for a first-date kiss.'

'Whatever you say Blaine,' Kurt went to take another sip of his coffee only to notice he had finished it. 'Speaking of school, we really should be getting back, we don't want to miss Glee club.' Kurt sighed, 'If Rachel noticed that we were missing I will just say that you were upset and and that I took you out for coffee to cheer you up. And that we are respecting her wishes'

Blaine already hated dating in secret he hadn't thought about all the times he would have to lie – he had already broken his word to Rachel by agreeing to this plan. _Two weeks_ he reminded himself, _just for two weeks and then you can get Kurt for the rest of your life._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Welp, you can blame my friend for another chapter of this. I don't know quite how many I will do - But I think just one more, or maybe 2. But yes, Reviews are more then welcome! Thanks to Jess for making me write and then fixing it up! Also thanks to Janie17, noapologiesx78, LiVeLaUgHlOvE24, Oberlin, YukiKyoTohro, Karina-xx, Emz, paddofurniture and megale for your reviews! This chapter is for you guys :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, if I did Glee would probably become the Klaine Show feat. other characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt had to admit that Blaine was right. Secretly dating was difficult. After that first afternoon of being able to kiss, touch and hold Blaine, Kurt had spent the rest of the week forcing himself not to grab Blaine's hand when they were in the choir room, or not to turn and kiss him on the cheek in congratulations when he got a solo. It was just difficult, but Kurt wouldn't trade it for anything. He still got afternoons filled with Blaine's presence, where Kurt got to learn what spots to touch and kiss, which ultimately made everything worth it.<p>

The weekend was spent hanging out with Rachel and Kurt's family so it wasn't until Monday that Kurt got to see Blaine. With only a week to go of this secret dating Kurt thought his point would be proven. He hadn't picked spending time with Blaine over Rachel once all week. Though really, Rachel had chosen to blow off Kurt three times for Finn in the past week.

Kurt saw Blaine walking down the hall towards him and that's when he noticed that Blaine looked terrible. He had heavy bags under his eyes, his feet were dragging, and Kurt noticed a flush high on his cheeks. Once Blaine reached him Kurt held the boy's arm to steady him. Kurt and Blaine had both been so careful about touching in public this past week, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care right now, not with Blaine looking like he would fall over any minute. "Woah, hey, what's going on?" Blaine even sounded out of it.

Kurt merely raised an eyebrow, closed his locker and turned Blaine around, ready to take him home, "Come on, you are not fit for school Blaine, I'm surprised you're even standing up. Please tell me you didn't drive?"

Blaine stopped walking, "No, I have a test today in Biology, I can't miss it Kurt. I'll be fine, and no I didn't drive, though I resent the fact that you don't think I am capable to do so."

Kurt snorted, "Blaine, you are swaying right now, I don't think you're capable of standing, much less capable of operating a vehicle."

Blaine reached out and held Kurt's hand, which made Kurt glance around cautiously for hateful glares, or Rachel Berry. "Look if after the test you still think I need to go home, then I will go home willingly." Blaine's eyes still weren't completely focused but he sounded a bit more coherent.

"Fine, when's your Biology lesson?" Kurt started walking towards Blaine's first class still holding his arm.

"It's third period, just before Glee. So if you still want me to go home you can take me home then. Oh! Hey, we're at my classroom." Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and before he realised what was happening Blaine had leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks babe!" And with that Blaine wandered into the classroom whilst Kurt walked to a room a couple doors down for his French lesson, all the while oblivious to the pair of eyes that had witnessed the exchange between the two boys.

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't take in any of his French lesson, or his Math lesson, or his English lesson, all he could think about was Blaine and how completely and utterly ill he had seemed. So ill that he had kissed Kurt, in public, at their school, an action that was as stupid as parading around in Lady GaGa's meat dress in a lion's den. Kurt was too dazed and shocked at the time to realise that there would have been a few people who would have seen Blaine kiss him on the cheek and call him babe. Kurt hadn't been slushied yet, and he had a feeling that no one would slushy Blaine as he looked like death warmed over when Kurt caught a glimpse of him between second and third period. Kurt counted that as a win, as he was fairly certain that Blaine and him would be heading home soon, avoiding homophobia for at least one day.<p>

Kurt had been right, Blaine looked even worse by the time he stumbled into Glee, and stumbled he did. Kurt was up in seconds placing an arm around Blaine's waist to keep him standing. Blaine immediately curled into Kurt and started murmuring things not even Kurt could decipher.

"Blaine, hey Blaine!" Kurt nudged him a little and just got the same muffled reply, "Okay, we are taking you home." Kurt was just about to start walking out with him when Rachel in all of her glory walked into the room. One glance at her told Kurt that she had either heard about or seen Blaine kiss him on the cheek, as there was barely concealed fury in her gaze when it locked with Kurt's.

"You two lied to me!" Rachel stormed over to them and started to poke Blaine hard in the back as he was still leaning heavily on Kurt. "Blaine, you promised, you said you wouldn't do anything to hurt me, that you wouldn't be with Kurt because I didn't want it. Why would you lie to me?" Rachel pushed Blaine lightly, but all that managed to do was make Kurt stumble.

"There's no point Rach, I'm pretty sure he's asleep, or passed out. He's really sick, can we talk about this later? Seriously, I'm sorry, and this wasn't Blaine's idea, it was mine so if you want to blame anyone that would be me." Kurt shifted Blaine's weight a little and saw that Blaine was in fact awake but he just didn't want this confrontation whilst he felt like crap.

"Oh and look, it took less than a day to start picking him over me. I knew this would happen." Rachel rolled her eyes, "you're the worst friend ever Kurt. If you were a real friend you would have listened to what I wanted and not gone and kissed my brother."

"Woah, Hobbit, calm down." Kurt was surprised that it was Santana that was splitting their fight up. "Like Kurt said, other Hobbit looks like he's about to pass out, you can bitch them out later."

"I like seeing my two dolphins together," Brittany tacked on.

"Okay, are we done with the yelling and interfering?" Kurt asked, "Because I mean, Blaine's small and all but he's quite heavy and I would like to take him home so he can get better."

"No, I'll take him home Kurt, I think you have done quite enough." Blaine clung tighter to Kurt at Rachel's words, not wanting to leave Kurt. He felt really ill and just wanted to curl up in bed with Kurt.

"No Rach, I wanna go home with Kurt," Blaine said, not even noticing that people couldn't understand him until he heard Kurt asking him what he said. Blaine lifted his head though it seemed to weigh a tonne, "I wanna go home with Kurt." With that out, Blaine once again let his head land back on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt stroked a hand up and down Blaine's back trying to comfort him in any small way, "Do I have you permission to go now Rachel?"

"No, I don't trust you to look after my brother, who's to say you won't just leave him all alone in my house?"

Blaine could feel Kurt tense at those words and he mumbled words of comfort even though he knew Kurt wouldn't understand him. "Alright, no, I'm sorry Blaine I'm just going to say this and then we can leave. First off Rachel, I am not a terrible friend, I've actually been seeing Blaine for a week and not once did I choose him over you. Also can I point out how much of a hypocrite you are considering you chose Finn at least three times over me, which I'm not angry about because I'm not insane and can realise that you can have a boyfriend _and _a best friend! Second off, I would never just leave Blaine to look after himself like this, in fact, I wouldn't leave anyone to look after themselves if they were this sick. So thanks for insulting me on so many levels Rachel, if I were to ever reconsider being your friend it would be now, mainly because you seem to have so little faith in me being a half decent human being," Kurt huffed. "I don't even know why Mr. Shue isn't here yet, but let him know I've taken Blaine home and won't be back."

Kurt then nudged Blaine's face lightly with his nose, "You ready to go babe?" Blaine could only nod and clung tighter when Kurt tried to move him, "We can't walk like this hun, you're going to have to walk beside me okay?" Blaine let go, though Kurt kept a steady arm around his waist.

All Rachel could do was stare after them, her mouth slightly agape from Kurt's sudden outburst.

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt made it to the Berry house Blaine was asleep in the passenger seat. Kurt let a small smile cross his face when he saw Blaine looking so small and innocent. Kurt hated that he had just had a massive fight with his best friend over a boy, but Kurt knew he had made the right choice in calling Rachel out like that. Kurt opened the passenger side door and contemplated how he was going to do this.<p>

"Blaine, come on, wakey wakey. We're home now." Blaine snuffled in his sleep and curled in tighter around himself. Kurt started pulling Blaine's arms, "come on, wake up for me Blainers?" Blaine whined but opened his eyes, "Let's get you to bed alright?" Blaine looked at his surroundings, partially confused for a second before everything registered and he nodded in reply to Kurt, before trying to get out of the car.

"Kurt, I feel really sick, I'm all hot and I don't like it at all," Blaine mumbled stumbling up the steps to his house.

"Where's your house key's, hun?" Blaine nodded to the plant beside the door. Kurt gently leant Blaine against the wall whilst he unlocked the front door. "Come on, let's get you inside and to bed." Kurt practically dragged Blaine upstairs to his bedroom, and that's when he realised that he would probably have to change Blaine, "Blaine, do you think you can get into your pyjama's?" Kurt just got Blaine's pitiful puppy eyes in return, which Kurt translated to 'No Kurt, I can't get changed, can't it just magically happen?' He walked to the closet and found Blaine some flannel pj pants and a singlet. That would have to do for now. "Okay Blaine, I'm going to get you out of these clothes and put you in some pyjama's okay?" Blaine nodded but a mischievous smile came across his face.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know," Blaine sung quietly and then giggled.

"Blaine Anderson-Berry! If you want to be comfortable you will not sing that song or I will leave you in your jeans!" At this Blaine whined.

"No Kurt, that would be mean, you wouldn't be that mean to me, would you?"

Kurt couldn't even jokingly reply with yes with that pout on Blaine's face. "Come on then." He took off Blaine's shirt first and then went to the jeans and once Blaine was fully dressed in his pj's and tucked into bed, Kurt kissed him on the forehead. "You're still really warm so I'm going to get you some water and Tylenol, then I want you to sleep for a bit and I will make you some soup, okay?" Blaine didn't really have a choice in the matter so Kurt ducked out and found their medicine cabinet and returned with the Tylenol which Blaine took immediately without hesitation.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep at least?" Blaine's puppy dog eyes were in full force.

"Okay." Kurt sat on the bed next to Blaine and Blaine curled around him, hugging his middle.

"Thanks for this Kurt," Blaine mumbled, nuzzling his face into Kurt's belly, "I really appreciate it." And with that Blaine promptly feel asleep, Tylenol taking its affect almost immediately.

_It must be love, _Kurt thought, _if I am allowing him to rub his face all over my Dolce and Gabanna shirt._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:  
><em>**_Thanks guys for all the story alerts and favourite stories - Thanks again for YukiKyoTohru's review and this is for PoisonOrange - I felt bad for being a slack updater because you said you don't usually read incomplete stuff I decided to update :) Anyways reviews appreciated and just thanks for reading. OH and thank KlaineLove16 for weeding out all my mistakes and making it so you guys don't have to!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and will continue to own nothing for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>As soon as Blaine fell asleep Kurt got up and went to his car to collect his phone. It would do no good not telling his dad that he bailed early from school, so he would call his dad and then get started on a chicken broth for Blaine for when he woke up. Kurt quickly checked on Blaine again to make sure he was still sleeping before calling his dad at work.<p>

"_Hey bud, what's up? Shouldn't you be in class?"_ Kurt could hear the concern in his dad's voice. Burt was so used to getting phone calls from Kurt in distress.

"Hey dad, I should be, but I left early to take Blaine home. He's really sick and I didn't really trust Rachel to look after him, you know she can be a little self-centred." Kurt felt a bit guilty saying that, but he was still pissed about all the things she had said about him that he couldn't bring himself to feel too bad.

"_Oh I didn't know you and Blaine had been hanging out lately? I thought you might have had a fight because it's been a couple of months since you went out for coffee with him."_ Burt's voice was now laced with curiosity and confusion.

"Well there's a long story behind that, to cut it short I only really need two words: Rachel Berry." Kurt let out a sigh, "Look dad, I just wanted to let you know that I cut class, and that I won't be home 'til later tonight, I'm going to make Blaine some chicken broth and I don't want to leave until his parents get home. Is that okay?"

"_That's fine and when you get home, I expect a full run down, especially about when you and Blaine started dating."_

"What? Dad I didn't say Blaine and I were dating. I just came here to look after him because no one else would, well can actually." Kurt could feel the blush on his cheeks, he could have sworn he didn't give anything away about his and Blaine's relationship.

"_Kurt I can tell when you like someone, also Carol and I had a bet on about how long it would take you both to wise up and realise you liked each other. By the way you just won me –"_

"I don't want to _know_ what you and Carol bet on that," Kurt said, cutting his father off and hearing Burt chuckle at the tone in Kurt's voice. "But okay I will fill you in tonight. I have to go, I'll see you tonight."

"_Alright bud, talk to you then." _Kurt hung up, heading to the Berry's kitchen to see if they had the ingredients for the broth that Kurt's mother used to make.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard Rachel the minute she arrived home, slamming the front door. He just stayed in the kitchen cooking the broth for Blaine. He wasn't going to make this encounter come any quicker than necessary; he was hoping that Blaine would sleep through it, though he was going to give Rachel a piece of his mind. He went easy on her at school due to Blaine's illness and the fact that the entire Glee club was an unintentional audience. Now nothing was stopping Kurt from speaking his mind.<p>

He heard her go upstairs, he assumed to check on Blaine, before she came back down to look for him. She eventually found him in the kitchen where Kurt was still diligently cooking the broth for Blaine. "Good to see you stayed to look after him," Rachel stated. Kurt couldn't hear any malice in her voice but that didn't mean he still wasn't going to say something about how she treated him earlier, or act as if she hadn't viciously attacked his personality.

"Yes, of course I stayed Rachel. I love him, just because you seem to think I am an abhorrent human being doesn't mean I actually am one." Kurt turned back to the stove and continued cooking.

"Kurt, I don't think you're a horrible person. I don't know why you think that," Rachel said sadly, not looking Kurt in the eyes when he turned around.

Realising this conversation was happening now, Kurt switched off the stove. Blaine's broth was ready but he was going to get all of his anger out before waking him up. "You might not think I'm a bad person, but you certainly implied it in everything you have done today and last week." Rachel went to say something and Kurt just held his hand up to stop her, "Let me get this out okay Rach? Because I'm actually really hurt by everything you have said lately. I know I went behind your back to date Blaine, and yeah I'm sorry for that, but if you had a legitimate reason for you not wanting us to date then I would have stayed away from Blaine. The fact of the matter is, is that you thought I would chose him over you, which as I pointed out I would never do. I love Blaine, the same way you love Finn, and you still want to spend time with me don't you?" Kurt waited for Rachel to nod in acknowledgement of what he was saying, "So why would I suddenly not want to see you just because I had a boyfriend? Also on this topic of lying to each other, I don't even want to get started on the fact that you lied to me about Blaine being interested in someone from Dalton. I'm just really hurt by how much you don't trust me! I'm willing to dismiss what you said today because you were upset, but still everything you said to me was completely out of line." Kurt took a breath, "Okay, I'm done, I'm still pissed at you though."

Rachel was playing with her fingers, looking everything like the scolded child that she was, "I'm really sorry Kurt, I didn't realise you would take it that way. It's just that you and Finn are nothing alike so it makes sense that I want to hang out with the both of you. But Blaine and I are so similar everything you could talk to me about you could talk about with him. Also you two just seem to click better, and I've always been jealous of your friendship, you two got along so well straight away and you were getting coffees together and just, I didn't want to lose you because you are my first friend, Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "I get that Rach, and you're my best friend, don't doubt that for a minute. But it will take me a while to stop being pissed at you, because you tried to stop my friendship with Blaine as well. Keeping us apart and everything, it was just selfish Rach. But what's done is done." Kurt turned the stove back on to quickly heat up the broth again for Blaine.

"Seriously Kurt, I am really sorry, don't hate me for this." Rachel had a pleading tone in her voice and Kurt knew she really meant what she was saying.

"I find it kind of ironic that by trying to keep us closer together you have essentially pushed us apart." Kurt focused on stirring the liquid. "We will be fine Rach, just give me some time to vent and be angry okay? Because I can't just forget everything you said."

"Do you need any help?" Kurt hated to admit that he felt kind of happy at the timid tone Rachel was using. She deserved to feel bad for a bit for what she did to him and Blaine.

"No, it's finished, plus it has chicken in it, so I don't think you would be willing to cook it." Kurt found a bowl and filled it with the broth before turning the stove off again and picking up a spoon. "I'm going to go to Blaine's room and give him this. I'm hoping some food in him will make him feel better." Rachel nodded dumbly whilst Kurt left the room, heading upstairs to see if Blaine was any more coherent this time around.

* * *

><p>Kurt pushed the door open quietly and saw that it was all for nothing as Blaine was already awake and waiting for him. "Hey, I thought I told you to rest!" Kurt scolded him gently, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed and placing the bowl of broth on his bedside table. "How're you feeling?" Kurt pushed aside some of Blaine's hair that was on his forehead, "You still feel a little warm."<p>

"Mmm, I'll feel better if you keep doing that." Blaine tilted his head into Kurt's hand that was combing through his hair. "Also I was resting, but Rachel woke me up when she came to check on me. I figured you would bitch her out and then come feed me, so I stayed awake." Blaine glanced to the food on his bedside table, "Also, I'm ready for that feeding part, I didn't really eat breakfast so I'm really hungry."

Kurt reached over and passed the bowl to Blaine, though Blaine was having none of that, "I thought you said you were hungry?"

"I thought I said that you were going to come feed me?" A small smile worked its way onto Kurt's face.

"You are ridiculous," Kurt stated before holding up a spoonful of broth for Blaine to eat, "It might be a little hot," Kurt warned.

Before taking a bite Blaine murmured, "You're a little hot." Kurt couldn't help the undignified snort that he released at that comment.

"Really, Blaine? You are completely and utterly ridiculous. I hope you know that." Kurt continued feeding him until the bowl was empty. "Good boy!" Kurt laughed ruffling Blaine's hair.

"Ergh, stop it Kurt, don't mess up my hair!" Blaine ducked trying to keep away from Kurt.

"Hun, your hair was already messy, or did you forget that you had a nap?" Blaine's hands immediately went to flatten his hair and when he felt the mess he just groaned and buried himself in his bed.

"Go away, I don't want you to see me all gross and yucky." When all Kurt did was chuckle Blaine started to whine.

"Blaine, hey you're being silly, I've just fed you! I think that's about as low as you can get!" Kurt teased. "Why are you freaking out about how you look?" Kurt was laughing and pulling at the blankets trying to find the mop of hair that would indicate where Blaine was.

Blaine just let out another whine, "No, we aren't at that point in the relationship where we can see each other like this. I'm feeling all self-conscious!"

"Blaine," Kurt tried but Blaine looked away again, "Hey, I've known you for three years, and as terrifying as this thought might be to you, I've seen you look worse. And you've seen me not being my fabulous self. We may have only been in a relationship for a week Blaine, but as my father pointed out to me, we've been dancing around this for months, if not years." This bought a smile to Blaine's face and he pulled Kurt to him once again, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist like earlier. "What do you want to do now, sicky?" Blaine just nuzzled into Kurt's stomach, "You really like doing that, don't you?" Kurt felt him nod against his shirt, before Blaine lifted his head to look at Kurt.

"Can we watch Hercules?" Blaine asked eagerly and Kurt laughed at the suggestion, "Disney always makes me feel better."

"Okay, well let me up so I can put it on for you." Kurt wiggled out of Blaine arms, popped the DVD in and turned the television on. "Have I mentioned lately how jealous I am of the set up you have in here?"

"No you haven't and I don't really care. Come here and cuddle with me!" Blaine made grabby hands in Kurt's direction until he complied and got into bed, which Blaine took full advantage of, pulling him in close and using Kurt as a pillow. "I really love this movie." Just as the opening song started playing there was a knock on Blaine's door. Kurt paused the DVD whilst calling out to Rachel, because it couldn't be anyone else, to come in.

Blaine didn't pull away from Kurt and just kept nestled into him. He didn't want to face his sister and Kurt just made him feel so safe and loved and cherished that he wasn't ready to face someone who was so against their love. Kurt simply pulled him in closer and kissed him on his head just as Rachel walked in.

Blaine didn't miss the shock on her face when she saw that they were wrapped up in each other, "Oh um, I was just wondering if maybe I could join you guys?" Rachel glanced around awkwardly, "I just love anything Disney. But only if it's okay with you two."

Blaine snuggled into Kurt more, hoping that he would deal with the situation as Blaine was warm and comfortable and honestly just really wanted to sleep.

"Sure you can stay Rach, I don't think Blaine's going to make it much past Hercules being a baby."

"Hey I will so make it to at least the training montage!" Blaine punctuated that statement with a massive yawn.

"Mmm-hmm I'm sure you will." Blaine just lightly nudged him, not willing to sacrifice Kurt's warmth for his dignity. Rachel hesitantly got on the bed on Kurt's side, Kurt pressed play and that was the last thought Blaine really remembered, other than warm.

Kurt and Rachel sat silently through Hercules, Kurt just methodically stroking his hand through Blaine's hair. It wasn't until they heard the Berry fathers get home that Rachel said anything. "I don't want to come between you two anymore. I get it now, just seeing you two together, if I'm honest with myself has been a long time coming."

Kurt grinned at her, "Even my dad thinks that, so it has to be true." Kurt glanced down at Blaine sleeping, "I will have to move him, I told dad I would come home after your dads got home," Kurt said in explanation before trying to shift Blaine, who in turn tightened his arms around Kurt and mumbled warm before burying his face into Kurt's chest.

A giggle left Rachel's mouth, "Easier said than done Kurt."

"I'm starting to see that."

Rachel got off the bed, "I'm going to go tell my dads about Blaine, good luck getting him off of you." With that parting comment she left Kurt to deal with his cuddlewhore of a boyfriend. _Huh, boyfriend, I could get used to calling him that._

"Come on you, wakey wakey." Kurt shook Blaine's shoulders trying to wake him up gently.

"No Kurt, you're warm, don't leave."

"Oh so you've been awake since I tried to move then." He felt Blaine's nod against his shoulder. "Then you know I have to go home. If you get off me now I'll give you a kiss." Blaine contemplated it for a couple of seconds before shifting off of Kurt and pouting his lips dramatically.

"Kiss time Kurt!" Kurt could feel the warmth from his chest at those words. Blaine and him had just fallen into sync with this relationship, and he loved how comfortable they were around each other already. Then again like everyone has been saying, it's been a _long_ time coming. With that thought Kurt bent down and placed his lips softly against Blaine's, pressing for a few seconds before pulling away, causing a whine from the other boy.

"You're sick Blaine, and I'm sorry, I love you, but not enough to risk getting ill. I have three tests in the coming week!" Blaine just pouted and Kurt kissed him on the forehead before standing up. "Feel better, okay?"

"I already do, what with Rachel getting over herself and the fact that now all of our friends know we're together. Kurt, I didn't like not being able to show them, show everyone, how much I love you." Kurt blushed at Blaine's honest words.

"I didn't like the feeling either. Though it's okay now, we can show whoever we want just how much we care about each other. Also there is some more of that broth I made you, make sure to eat it if you aren't feeling up to solids. I love you Blaine, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt couldn't resist and best down to place another kiss on Blaine's forehead which had Blaine grinning.

"Love you too Kurt. See you later!" As soon as Kurt left the room a smile took over Blaine's face, _yes,_ he thought, _I could love Kurt forever, especially if he keeps making that amazing chicken broth stuff._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Well guys it's getting to the end, I have one more after this one which might be uploaded tonight! I might also write an epilogue if I am feeling it, but currently I'm not. Thank you to **Janie17, megale, YukiKyoTohru and rm** especially the first three because you kept me writing this regularly, you only have to ask my beta and she will tell you how much I procrastinate usually! Oh yeah and thanks you to KlaineLove16 for making this a lot better than it is when I give it to you. So hope you guys enjoy and the rest of you that story alerted and favourited this fic, thanks to you guys to :) Enjoy! Reviews are appreciated :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and will continue to own nothing for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>Kurt tensed up when he felt an arm slip around his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder the next day, though when he glanced down all he saw was Blaine looking back up at him. "Hey, you! I didn't think you would be back at school this soon."<p>

"Well someone made this awesome broth that made me feel better almost instantly. You'll have to thank him for my speedy recovery." Kurt leaned into Blaine's warmth for a second before standing up straight and closing his locker door. Blaine allowed him to turn around but kept his arms firmly around Kurt's waist. Kurt raised his eyebrows at the show of affection, glancing around the corridor to see that it was still fairly empty at this hour. "Guess what Kurt?"

"What?" Kurt couldn't help himself and had raised his arms to rest on Blaine's shoulders.

"I can cuddle you and kiss you and hold your hand without the fear of Rachel yelling at us." Blaine had a small smile on his face.

"I really hope you aren't planning on making out with me in front of your sister. For some reason I feel like that might be pushing her limits." Kurt pulled away but let his hand fall to Blaine's to pull him towards the choir room to sit and talk before school started. "Are you sure that you're okay? You were pretty sick, Blaine."

"I slept all of yesterday Kurt, took as much Tylenol as I could and ate all the chicken broth you made. Also where did you find chicken in our house? If my dads have been hiding real chicken from me I'm going to have to have some words with them." Blaine dropped into a chair, pulling Kurt's chair as close as possible.

"Oh no, they haven't been hiding chicken. I ducked out to the shops after you passed out and picked up everything for the broth. I figured you would prefer to eat something that wasn't vegan." Kurt loved the feeling of Blaine holding his hands and rubbing his thumbs over his knuckles.

"You thought right, I can't stand the vegan chicken! It tastes like rubber, and no matter how many spices you put in to cover it up it still tastes terrible." Blaine's face scrunched up with disgust. "Nothing should taste that bad Kurt, at least nothing you have to eat on a regular basis. And don't even get me started on the tofu. That stuff is horrid, it's all wobbly and all I want is real meat that doesn't move on its own." Kurt was out right laughing by the end of Blaine's rant. "Don't laugh at me, this is a serious issue."

"Oh yes, very serious. The serious case of Blaine and his fear of his fake meat rising up and attacking him." Blaine loved the twinkle in Kurt's eyes. He loved knowing it was him that made Kurt feel comfortable enough to be completely himself. Blaine couldn't stop himself from playing with Kurt's fingers, he loved being able to do this and not worry about a glee member coming in and seeing them. Kurt sighed, "You know you can only really be like this in the choir room right? As much as I would love to shove this in everyone's face at school I would rather not have a slushie thrown at my face."

"I like your face," Blaine quietly murmured, "And yes I am aware that this has to be reserved for the choir room. But I just want to show all our friends how in love we are, and I love not having to pretend like I don't want to be sitting right next to you with my hand in yours." Kurt's heart fluttered, he forgot how much Blaine threw himself into everything he loves.

"I like the sound of that actually." Kurt hummed in pleasure when Blaine started to lightly massage his hand. Kurt could hear the bell for class ring and nudged Blaine, "We should get to class, you can rub this in everyone's face later." Kurt stood, grabbing his bag and waiting for Blaine to stand up as well, though it took a little longer. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Kurt I never want to go to class, this isn't because I'm sick, it's because I hate history." Kurt winced, the history teacher was particularly boring and it was always a struggle to pay attention.

"You'll be fine." Just as Kurt was about to open the door Blaine stopped him and quickly stole a kiss from Kurt's lips. Kurt grinned, leaning down to prolong the kiss until he heard the tardy bell.

"Mmm that'll give me a little something to think about during history, I should be able to expand on that." Kurt giggled.

"Oh so I'm just your entertainment for history."

"Well that, and Maths and English, and don't even start me on Biology. I'll see you in Glee!" They both took off in opposite directions, already quite late for class.

Kurt turned around quickly, and shouted Blaine's name and once he was sure he had his attention, "Also by the way, dad wants you to come to Friday night dinner, needs to officially meet you as 'the boyfriend.' Have a good day, see you in Glee." Kurt couldn't hold in his laughter when he heard Blaine groan.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived to Glee early and took his regular seat in the back, waiting for everyone else to arrive, specifically Blaine. Everyone trickled in slowly, Kurt was always there early as his French teacher loved him and let him leave early nearly every lesson.<p>

Blaine stumbled in a little late and walked right up to Kurt, shifted a chair as close as possible and sat down. Kurt could feel everyone's eyes on them as he blushed and Blaine simply held his hand and stared to the front, waiting for Mr. Shue to start.

Kurt had been here yesterday when everyone was probing him for details about him and Blaine and it seemed Kurt being evasive had just made everyone keener for information.

"Alright guys, this week I was thinking since Blaine's been gone that we could just do a group performance tomorrow that sums up the lesson of this week, which in case you guys don't remember was being a team member." Almost immediately everyone started talking. Though it was nothing about the song choices or Mr. Shue's idea.

"I'm sorry, but when did this happen?" Mercedes asked, gesturing between the two boys.

Kurt just blushed more and hoped that Blaine would answer all their questions because Kurt kind of just wanted to sink into his chair, or Blaine's arms. He wasn't really picky at this point.

"Ahh, last week?" Blaine questioned. "Yeah last week, after the party, we talked Monday and yeah. That's it." Blaine shrugged, turning back to the front of the classroom, "What about 'We're all in this Together' from High School Musical?"

"Oh, honey, no." Kurt said almost immediately after the suggestion.

"Why? What's wrong with High School Musical?" Blaine had his puppy eyes in full force.

"Not even those eyes would make me agree with you on this one. I'm not dignifying that question with a response." Blaine looked offended.

"I like High School Musical."

"I know you do, I'm willing to over look it as long as you never make me watch it." Blaine pouted.

"That's not fair. I have at one point watched all your favourite movies."

Kurt laughed lightly, "That's because you like them too!"

"I think I'm going to be sick." Santana's remark cut across their banter. "And I think for once I get Berry. I don't think I want to see you two act like a couple ever again. It's just vomit inducing."

Blaine just smiled, "I will take that as a compliment from you Santana. I think you are pointing out that Kurt and I are rather cute together, and I couldn't agree more." Kurt let out a laugh at that.

He leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear, "You're adorable, have I told you that today?"

Blaine tilted his head, "No you haven't but maybe you could show me your appreciation later, whilst also giving me some entertainment for tomorrow's lessons?"

Kurt couldn't help but giggle again, and that turned into a full blown laugh when he heard Santana groan in disgust. "Make them stop Mr. Shue or I won't be liable for the clean up."

Mr. Shue, it seemed, finally decided to be a teacher, "Santana's right, we really should get back on topic, and whilst your suggestion was appreciated Blaine, I don't think that's where we are going with this topic. Does anyone else have any other suggestions?"

As soon as Mr. Shue stopped talking and Rachel started her list of songs, Tina leaned around Mike to get to Kurt and Blaine. "We'll have to double date sometime soon! Maybe we can go to a non-Asian restaurant if you two are there!"

"Hey! I thought you liked the Asian restaurants?" Mike asked and Tina patted his cheek.

"We can go to Breadstix or something this weekend, yeah?" Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Definitely, we need to talk about your new wardrobe that's been happening. I'm loving it, just so you know. Black goes with everything but it's good to see you branching out."

Tina smiled before looking back to the front and pretending to listen to Rachel and her speech about caring for one another.

Kurt leaned into Blaine again, "I can never understand why your sister doesn't just tell us the song, honestly I don't care about anything she's saying right now."

"Mmm tell me about it, you should listen to her go on a tangent when I ask for real meat every other week. It's excessive, I've learnt to keep my iPod on me at all times." Kurt laughed under his breath. "P.s. I told you it would be awesome being able to act like a couple in front of all of our friends. Admit I was right, secretly dating even for a week was way too much effort."

Kurt leaned on Blaine's arm until he wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders, "Okay you were right, though we would have made the two weeks if you weren't some ridiculously cuddly sick person."

"And we wouldn't have had to secretly date if you just yelled at Rachel in the first place." Blaine nuzzled Kurt's neck and placed a light kiss there which had Kurt's breath hitching.

"Later," Kurt murmured, going back to paying attention and squeezing Blaine's thigh when Blaine leaned in and continued kissing his neck. "Okay, stop now." Kurt's voice was strained and he wanted to hit Blaine when he heard him chuckle.

"Don't pretend like you didn't love it.." Kurt just hummed a non-committal sound pretending to ignore Blaine.

"I not only love it, but I love you too." Kurt grinned when he caught Blaine off guard.

"It's probably a good thing that I love you too then." The moment was however broken when Rachel stomped her foot and insisted that everyone actually listen to her now because she was going to say the song suggestion. But the soft smiles on Kurt and Blaine's face didn't disappear for the rest of the lesson even when Rachel was insisting that they sing some Barbra Steisand song that had nothing to do with team work. They didn't care though because they were in love and together and no longer lying to their family and friends_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So I was going to upload this last night but it's been super difficult for me to get the internet at any given point this past week as our internet has been knocked out or something absurd like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! I might have a couple of more chapters up my sleeves, but they will be more one shots - someone asked about a situation I hadn't originally planned on writing so I'm going to do that, so if there is anything you would like me to delve into more just let me know in a review and I'll try and make it happen :) Okay I apologise for this long ass authors note but I kind of wanted to reply to the reviews I got! Thanks again for all the reads and story alerts guys! :D_

_**Karina-xx: **Thanks! I'm glad that you like how I write Blaine! I love writing people being loopy and/or drunk so I'm glad other people find it amusing :)_

_**megale****: **I have to admit I have this MASSIVE soft spot for Santana, I just really love her. Hahaha, yeah I always picture Rachel as being super overbearing on their relationship in my head!cannon of this AU I always imagine her trying to plan their wedding and Kurt and Blaine trying to explain that they are only 17 and a wedding is far away._

_**YukiKyoTohru:** Thanks! I'm glad! I really hope this keeps you entertained!_

_**Janie17:** It's actually been to your advantage that I haven't had the internet! All I can do is write fic and watch Sherlock so procrastination has been overcome if only for a while. Oh yeah, I actually was mad at what I wrote Rachel saying, but I think you can kind of overreact in those situations and I just think Rachel is really insecure in her friendships because she hasn't had a lot in her life and Kurt and Blaine just get along so easily and well that she is kind of jealous about how well they clicked when they first met._

_**sharion69:** Well I have thought of a couple more chapters to expand on this one. I might consider doing a sequel, it honestly depends on how I'm feeling :) I had this one mostly planned out and I hate starting to write something and not seeing an obvious plot line to it._

_**Oberlin:** Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, and will continue to own nothing for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p>Kurt raced to answer the door first. His dad had met Blaine before, but Kurt knew that Burt would be trying anything to intimidate Blaine because even if Burt approved of Blaine, even if he liked him, he didn't want to give up his chance of playing the role of overprotective father.<p>

Kurt opened the door to see Blaine standing there trying to look calm, but his fingertips tapping nervously on his thigh gave him away. "Never took you as one to be nervous. I mean your sister walked in here like she owned the place when she did the 'meet the parents' thing."

Blaine chuckled nervously, "Well I'm not my sister, and I know that if your dad doesn't want you to see me then I won't be able to see you." His voice broke a little at the end, "And I really want to be able to see you. Also he keeps going on about how he has a shotgun and all this other stuff about your first boyfriend. To be honest, I was hoping some other guy would take the honours and I could just come in when your dad was used to you seeing people."

Kurt laughed, "You know my dad doesn't _actually _own a shot gun right? You can calm down. You've already met him before." Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the lips trying to reassure him and calm him with the one action.

Blaine pulled away quickly and glanced around anxiously, "Yes and he was intimidating when I met him as your friend, so I don't even know how I'm going to survive tonight."

"You'll be fine. Just be your charming and lovely self and he won't hate you. In fact I know he likes you, so just don't shout 'Go Blues' at him and you should be fine." Kurt fussed with Blaine's collar, which they both didn't point out was really just an excuse for Kurt to touch him.

"Do you even know what that person meant by 'Go Blues'?" Blaine asked curiously chuckling when Kurt's hands lightly brushed his sides.

"Of course not Blaine, all I know is it pissed my dad off, so don't say it." Kurt stepped aside to let Blaine into the house and took his jacket.

"You grew up with your dad and you don't know anything about football. It still surprises me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Burt interrupted.

"Oh nothing," Blaine said quickly, already becoming flustered, "just that I know you're a fan so I thought Kurt might have picked up some knowledge along the way," Blaine babbled, glancing at Kurt for help or guidance, Kurt couldn't quite tell.

"Dad calm down, you're stressing him out. I do actually want to have _more_ dates with him you know?"

Burt just chuckled, "Blaine, seriously, it's okay kid. Calm down, Kurt took all the bullets out of my shotgun so it's useless."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief which made Burt chuckle again, "I could have had so much fun with him, Kurt!" Then he clapped Blaine on the shoulder, "Come on Carole's made casserole, you can sit near me and we can discuss what the Buckeye's were thinking in that last game."

"I prefer to pretend that that particular game didn't happen, sir. It was just embarrassing." Kurt was glad that Blaine had relaxed so instinctively with his father, he was used to them both going off on tangents about football. The difference this time is that Blaine grabbed his hand before they went too far and dragged Kurt along with them. When there was a lull in the conversation and Blaine glanced back he felt warmth bloom in his chest at the small smile playing on Kurt's lips as he stared at their linked hands. Blaine tightened his grip minutely to get Kurt's attention and when he looked up, Blaine mouthed, 'I love you'

Kurt smiled in return before removing his hand and gesturing for Blaine to take a seat in the dining room, "I'm just going to help Carole bring everything out, you okay? Did you want a drink of anything?"

"Water will be fine." Blaine linked their hands and bought Kurt's hand up and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"You sure? Finn has some Mountain Dew in the fridge, I know how much of a fan you are of that toxic sludge."

Blaine used their hands to tug him closer so he could wrap his arms around his waist, "Just because its fluro green does not mean its toxic sludge."

"It does however mean that it isn't healthy." Kurt bopped him on the nose in playfulness, "Now let me go so I can get you your poison and help Carole." Blaine pouted his lips waiting for a kiss completely forgetting that Burt was in the same room as them. That tended to happen to Blaine whenever Kurt was in his arms, the world just ceased to exist. Kurt's glance behind him however reminded him that Kurt was still aware and immediately Blaine dropped his arms from Kurt's waist.

"Of course, sorry, I tend to forget these things when you're being all distracting or you know, just near me." Kurt just laughed and left the room, leaving Blaine alone with Burt. Burt cleared his throat, obviously trying to get Blaine's attention. He swallowed hard, this was the most nervous he had been since his first competition solo.

"Look Blaine, I've known you a long time and you've been an excellent friend to Kurt. That's why I've gone easy on you for tonight. Just know that if you hurt my son, I will be finding those bullets and coming to your house. Are we clear?" Blaine nodded shakily, glancing to the door that lead to the kitchen praying that Kurt and Carole would be back soon. "Well good, I know you're a good kid Blaine, so I also know that you won't hurt Kurt. Not if you can help it."

"Of course sir, Kurt means the world to me. I don't want to lose him anytime soon, especially since I've just got him." Burt smiled and patted Blaine on the shoulder again. Kurt and Carole chose that moment to return.

"Are you done threatening him, dad?" Kurt asked with a smile directed at Blaine.

"Yes, I am done, he knows his place." Kurt took his seat next to Blaine, grabbed his hand and shifted it to his lap.

"Don't worry, he won't ever find the bullets where I hid them, you're safe." Blaine relaxed a bit and Kurt moved his hand from his to massage his neck lightly. "Alright, let's start dinner, someone should get Finn." As soon as his name was spoken Finn walked into the room and took the remaining seat, immediately loading his plate up. Kurt leaned into Blaine and whispered, "Every time, without fail as soon as dinner is put on the table he is in this room. It has to be a secret talent." Blaine chuckled before starting to eat himself.

The dinner was filled with chatter about football and fashion, depending on which end you focused on and once he finished eating, Blaine couldn't help but compliment Carole on the excellent dinner.

"It wasn't just me, Kurt helped as well. I guess when he knows what your favourite meal is it's pretty easy to impress you." Kurt blushed and wouldn't look in Blaine's direction.

"You made me my favourite meal on purpose?" Blaine questioned, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Of course I did, I certainly wouldn't have done it by accident. May we be excused? We're going to go up to my room to watch a movie." Kurt cleared up his and Blaine's plate and looked to his father for approval.

"Door stays open," Burt replied before cleaning up his own plate and taking it to the kitchen after Kurt returned.

"Of course, come on Blaine."

"Thank you both for having me for dinner, it was really wonderful." Carole simply nodded and offered Blaine a kind smile in response.

"Better get a move on, Kurt doesn't like to be kept waiting." Kurt was standing by the door with his hand outstretched which Blaine quickly took.

When they walked into the bedroom, Kurt walked towards his bench, "Get comfortable on the bed, I'll just get everything ready."

"Kurt, getting me in your bed already? I thought we came up here to watch a movie. I feel like I'm being taken advantage of." Kurt picked up his laptop and waved it in Blaine's direction as explanation, "Oh wasn't I clear enough Kurt? I meant, please, please, please take advantage of me... in your bed." Kurt looked over to see Blaine with a playful smirk on his face, which made Kurt's face heat up in what he was trying to convince himself was embarrassment.

Kurt collected his charger and moved towards the bed, setting everything up before replying, "My father is downstairs Blaine, when I take advantage of you I don't want him walking in on us." Blaine raised an eyebrow and Kurt flushed in embarrassment when he realised what he said. "I-I mean,"

"Mr. Hummel," Blaine cut him off, "_When_ you take advantage of me? When is this time that you speak of? Mainly so I can make sure I'm there." Kurt smacked him arm lightly.

"Quit it."

"Only if you come sit next to me, you promised me a movie you know? Before we started talking about you ravishing me, though if that's still on the table, I will definitely take that option."

Kurt merely tapped Blaine's thighs until they were wide enough for him to sit between, "There will be no ravishing done tonight, just an innocent movie, because my father is still downstairs. I recall you being quite frightened of him only a few hours ago." As soon as Kurt placed himself between Blaine's legs, Blaine pulled him back to lean against him.

"Well that was before you started talking about taking advantage of me and finally showing me some skin." Blaine punctuated the statement by running his hands down Kurt's bare arms and placing a kiss to his neck. "There's only so much I can endure you know."

Kurt elbowed him lightly, "What do you want to watch?" Blaine continued to kiss along his neck, settling on one spot and sucking lightly.

He lifted his mouth off Kurt's neck to whisper in his ear, "Let's be honest here Kurt, you may watch the movie, but I know exactly what I will be doing for the next two hours."

Kurt jerked away, "You will _not _be doing that for two hours, I refuse to have you give me a hickey!" Blaine was staring at the spot on his neck, a proud smile across his face.

"May be a little late for that, I promise that I won't give you any more though." Blaine stroked his neck, "You do bruise easily." Kurt glared at him before pressing play on a movie that he had obviously selected, "Mmm, what are we watching?" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, waiting for Kurt to relax.

"It's called 'Slap her She's French' it's a bit of an indie type movie. Hilarious though, you'll love it." Kurt rested back against Blaine's chest and put the laptop on his lap. Kurt felt Blaine's lips land on the same spot on his neck and he squeezed Blaine's thigh in warning.

"What? It's fading, I want everyone to know you're mine." The possessive tone surprised Kurt, but he let his head loll to the side whilst the beginning of the movie played out. Blaine nipped his neck one last time as the voice over stopped and the movie really started. Burt came to check on them around midway through the movie to see them both completely engrossed in the film and just cuddling. After he left them alone again Blaine leant down and resumed kissing Kurt's neck like he was before the movie started.

"Are you bored Blaine?" Kurt asked, moving his head to the side to encourage Blaine's wandering lips.

"No, the movie is hilarious and fantastic, but I can't help but get distracted, plus now your dad won't be up until the end of the movie." Kurt turned his head and met Blaine in a kiss that was reminiscent of their first kiss at Rachel's party. Blaine was quick to deepen the kiss and he pulled Kurt closer to his body. Kurt was about to be completely lost to Blaine's kisses until he heard his phone beep signalling a text. "Don't answer it," Blaine mumbled against his lips before pulling Kurt into a kiss that was filled with passion and hunger. Kurt moaned lightly against Blaine's mouth before pulling away for breath, locking eyes with Blaine.

"Blaine my parents are downstairs, we can't do this now." Kurt felt Blaine's hand brushing up his thigh before laughter coming from his computer shocked both of the boys out of their haze.

Blaine chuckled, his voice a little deeper than Kurt remembered. Realising this sent a thrill up Kurt's spine, "I think I have missed some vital plot points of this movie," Blaine stated. Kurt, who had taken to leaning his head against Blaine's neck, nodded and placed a kiss against the skin there.

"You definitely did, I will have to make you watch it when there are more people around to stop you from doing this."

"This," Blaine indicated between them, "Was not my fault, you had to go sit between my legs and show all this extra skin and just be you. It was super distracting!" Kurt just chuckled and his response was cut short by Blaine's phone going off.

Blaine picked it up and read the text, "Apparently my parents want me home. It must have been Rachel that texted you before because she says to and I quote, 'tell Kurt to stop making out with you and reply to my text.'"

Kurt smiled, getting off the bed and offering a hand to help Blaine up, "I'll reply to it later after I've walked you to your car." Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled himself up, allowing Kurt to lead the way to the front door.

"Thanks again Carole and Burt for having me!" Blaine called from the front door.

Carole stepped into the front entry way, pulling Blaine into a hug, "It's not a problem, come over whenever you want."

Burt, who came in after Carole, added, "As long as we're here, if we aren't, don't come over, no matter what Kurt says." Blaine laughed and shook the hand Burt offered him. "You should come over next Saturday and watch the Buckeye's game with Finn and I. With your help we might get Kurt to stay till half time!" Kurt just laughed, assuming it was a joke.

"Of course we can always try our best. Have a good night you two!" Kurt pulled Blaine outside after that and walked him to his car before leaning against the driver's side door.

"You're adorable when you are trying to suck up to my father. But just so you know, there is no way I am watching some football game, even if cuddles with you are in the deal." Kurt reached for Blaine's hands and pulled him in for a chaste kiss. "Call me when you get home so I know you got there safely."

"I will if you give me one more kiss." Kurt smiled and complied but Blaine quickly pulled him in and deepened the kiss for a few seconds. "Alright that should tide me over until I see you next, which may be tomorrow night, though I doubt I will see much of you, I think Rachel wants you over for a sleep over." Kurt moved away from his door, opening it for him.

"I'm sure I could sneak away for a bit to come see you." Blaine smiled and pecked him on the lips again before getting into his car.

"See you tomorrow night then." Kurt just nodded in reply before closing his door. Kurt waved goodbye before heading up to his porch, waiting there until Blaine was out of site. Just before he went to enter his house his phone went off again signalling another text from Rachel.

_Seriously, can you stop making out with him for a minute and just reply yes to my sleepover?_

**I was actually just saying goodbye. But yes Rachel I'll come to yours for a sleepover.**

_Excellent, I have a night of amazing movies planned, you're gonna love it!_

Kurt smiled, he was sure he was going to love it, especially since he was going to see Blaine. He already kind of missed him even though he had just left. Kurt suddenly shook his head, _I am not a love sick fool, I can survive without Blaine in my life_, _though he sure makes life a lot more interesting._ Kurt walked inside,went to his room and watched the end of 'Slap Her She's French,' waiting for Blaine's phone call.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry for the delay between updates, I mentioned it last update but I actually haven't had internet at home for nearly 2 weeks now so I had no real way to update this. Also my Beta is back to slaving at school so it was a bit more difficult to get all of that done. But here it is. I think this is the last one for now :) Hope you guys enjoyed the story!_

_HElizabethG: Thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed it!_

_janie17: Okay, you need to find season 2 of Sherlock, because that show is amazing and I just love it more than life at the moment! Thanks for reviewing every chapter, you're just too lovely!_

_BlueStarMusicGeek: I'm glad you enjoy my characterisations, it's kind of easy to extrapolate from the show, but thank you! Glad you have liked it :)_

_YukiKyoYohru: Eeeee! Santana I've always loved, and I'm glad I get Rachel as well, irl I relate more to Santana and I don't really get Rachel so I'm glad I have done her justice!_

_Karina-xx: Well I hope you enjoyed this one too! :D _


End file.
